The Pursuit of love
by kyo23
Summary: This is a story of a girl who feared to love and to be loved by someone. She always looks at the bad side of life. Kyo is clumsy and always cries when she's downhearted but she doesn't notice that there are people around her who gives her importance.


"The world has really gone mad"

"Why do those people who strive hard for their living remains poor?"

"And why are those people living in a filthy rich life still live their wasteful wretched rich life?"

"Is this really how the world spins, if it is then, it's frustrating to know that life nor the world isn't fair."

Kyo Kamamogi is one of the commoners in the vast Tokyo City, an ordinary girl who lives a common life trying hard to finish her studies and work for survival. She is not someone who could catch your attention. She wore a crumpled black coat with the school emblem on the upper right corner. It is paired with her below the knee worn-out blue and white striped skirt. She has a scruffy long red hair that reaches her waist and scarlet eyes covered with her hazy eyeglasses. There's nothing much for you to get interested with or you may have the opposite of disliking her.

Meanwhile

"Life is really good"

"I can't deny the fact that I'm perfect. A perfect face, perfect life, everything around me seem just perfectly right."

"I'm so lucky to have been born and live in this wonderful world."

Hirai Mizuno, one of the hottest guys in town. His life is full of luxury, fame and power. What else could he ask for or what else couldn't he ask for. Everyday he's been driven to school with his black limousine. Every teenage girl in their school awaits his entourage, giving him their sign of respect and admiration. His black coat and a white top inside with the school emblem perfectly match his blue nicely done coiffure. His ironed striped blue and white pants looked very neat in his black leathered shoes.

As he disembarks from his limo he emitted a shining and pleasant aura. His beautiful face was covered with the rays of the sunlight which made the young ladies waiting at the entrance bedazzled more to his presence.

Those two have very different worlds indeed. It's like comparing earth and sky. In our modern lives, this situation is quite normal. The poor despise the rich because they're rich and they don't deserve it. Meanwhile the rich looks down at the poor like they were like rats or scavengers that pick up their leftovers.

"Ohayou, Mizuno-sama" The ladies greeted as they were straightly aligned left and right at the entrance of the school. The chorus of their voices was like symphony to the ears of the young lad who is passing by at the center.

The lad gave them his sweetest smile. It was like a cherry that makes an ice cream perfectly perfect. The ladies fainted as their eyes met with the azure one's of the young man.

"Ohayou, minna" Hirai slowly walked at the aisle. He felt every step as if he was the prince of the place. Everybody admires him. They like everything about him, his eyes, his face, his smile, everything from head to toe. His like a god went down from heaven.

Meanwhile a girl passes by without being noticed at the very corner of the entrance. Nobody greeted her. Her presence was not even bothered, as if she wasn't a student of that school at all.

"Blahh…blahh.. What a nuisance, first thing in the morning" the hot tempered red girl whispered to herself

"What are you calling nuisance, huh?!" One of the members of Hirai's fan club heard her murmuring.

"Hahaha…Wwhaat? Wwhat nuisance? Wwhho said nuisance? Oh, look at the time it's so fast, we're gonna be late, got to go." Kyo gave the girl a very lame excuse and scram through the corridor. "That wasn't a good start of the day"

Some girls were passing by the corridor and saw the staggering girl at the corner.

"Look at her "

"Pathetic"

"Loser"

(Girls chattering and laughing)

"Laugh all you want, you worthless things. Soon you'll regret for opening your big mouths." The girl's scarlet eyes stared daggers at them as they were walking away.

Kyo fixed her uniform and gave her eyeglasses a wipe. She tuck her skirt and abruptly walked her way to the lobby when suddenly she hit something hard which made her fall on the floor.

"Watch where you're going! Somebody might get hurt!" Kyo exclaimed angrily as she tried to stand up. She saw a hand stretched to her. She slowly raised her head and saw a very bright light. Her scarlet eyes were covered by the dazzling light emitted by the guy. Little by little the light faded and to her surprise she saw the one and only Mizuno-sama. She was shocked and stunned. She didn't know what to do.

"Idiot! Of all the persons why this creature?" the shy girl murmured to herself.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she gave the girl a worried visage. He gave his hand and helped her got up.

Kyo's face burnt red. She still murmurs to herself which made the guy worry much about her.

"The bump must be really hard" the lad chuckled and smiled at her.

"Wwhat?" the red-haired girl was confused of the boy's statement.

The commotion between the two of them caught the attention of the crowd in the lobby. They started squabbling and stared daggers at them. Most of the insults were on the clumsy red haired girl. And it turned out that she intended to bump at Hirai in order to get close to him. It's like she's in the territory of a pack of wolves, ready to devour her anytime.

Kyo quickly ignored Hirai's help. Her reddish face disappeared and is replaced by anger. She got up quickly as if she wasn't hurt and entered their classroom. She felt that she's being watched every moment and all she could do is stare at the cold floor. The crowd stopped their bickering and return to their normal routine.

She approached her table and sat. She is still looking down and facing her knees. Her sight slowly becomes cloudy and tears suddenly burst into her scarlet eyes. It poured down to her skirt.

"Idiot, why am I always like this? Why won't these eyes stop making tears? I hate myself, I hate my life, and I hate my whole existence"

"Is being insulted so badly the only reason your despising your whole existence? How pathetic. Are you going to destroy your life by the stupidity of those low life creatures?"

A guy with a pitch-dark hair extended his arm to give the girl a white handkerchief. His crimson eyes stare at her puffy scarlet eyes.

"It wasn't my fault" Kyo immediately cried out. She wiped her tears with the handkerchief given to her and faced Kaoru. She gave him an irritated expression.

"That's much better" He took a chair and sat in front of her. He patted her head like a puppy and gave her a mocking smile.

"Let's grab some thing to eat ok."


End file.
